I See Dead People
by 00StupidLamb00
Summary: When Kayla Jacob was nine years old, her dad died. She and her father were walking down the street when a car hit the two. He was in a coma for 3 weeks before he died... she was in a coma for three days, and ever since then... she was different...
1. Preface and October 29

I'm Kayla Jacobs and I can see ghosts. Ever since that accident I could. Mom said it's because I was pronounced dead for 5 minutes when I was in the coma. Even though that was 4 years ago, I still haven't got this talking to ghosts thing down yet.

October 29

I sat in Mrs. Saylor's class bored to death with my eyes glued to the window. She was talking about something I didn't get, probably because I wasn't listening. Suddenly a girl about six or seven appeared in the window. She had bruises all over her and wore a long gown that looked like pajamas. That's all I could see because before I got a better look I heard "Kayla! What did I just say?" It was Mrs. Saylor. Of course I didn't know what she said so I looked at my best friend Chase to find out. He mouthed what I needed to know and I said with confidence, " You said that when you subtract a negative and a positive you change the minus to a plus and change the second sign." Mrs. Saylor looked somewhat annoyed because she didn't like me and wanted to catch me not paying attention. Too bad my best friend is the smartest kid in the grade. He's smart, but the good kind of smart.

After school I decided to tell Chase what I saw during class. It was nothing new for him, he helps me with every ghost I see. So after I told him the story it was time to go to the drawing board. We came up with a couple theories of her death. Abuse, murder in the middle of the night, she was wearing a nightgown after all. It was hard to determine the cause of death because I didn't get a good look at her. Stupid Mrs. Saylor, she ruins everything. We decided to try and find out what triggered her appearance, I wasn't listening to Mrs. Saylor so it must have been something she said. Nothing. So we decided to use the best recourse of all, the internet! But before we looked, we decided to get a drink. We opened the fridge and I screamed. Instead of the usual food that's supposed to be in the fridge, there was the girl, frozen in a block of ice, wearing the same nightgown I saw this morning. Besides the bruises, she was bloody. Not anything that would lead to what killed her. I told Chase and he was as confused as I was. So we're at a standstill, it was already midnight so we decided to go to bed, mom let Chase stay over .


	2. October 30

October 30

Because today is Saturday, Chase and I devoted the day to find out how this girl died. Since the best look I got of this girl was in the fridge, we decided to go to the coldest place we knew. Mr. Pizzoli's Meat Shop, he had the biggest freezer in town. is Chase's dad, so he let us right in. So we stood there, for about 5 minuets, suddenly she appeared again. I asked "Who are you? What is your name?" "Have you seen Joey?" ,was her only answer. "Who's Joey?" Chase asked, he can talk to them, he just can't see them. Ghosts can hear people, it just doesn't work the other way around. "If you see him, tell him Jessa's looking for him." "Is your name Jessa?" I asked. But she was gone before I could finish my question.

I looked over at Chase to find he wasn't standing next to me. I looked all over the freezer and finally heard something to let me know were he was, I heard a scream. I rushed out of the freezer to find Chase lying , what I thought was unconscious, on the floor. When I rushed to his side I looked at and asked frantically, "What's wrong, what happened to Chase?" "He was just standing there talking to me, and he just fell to the ground "I -" Before he could finish, the police rushed in. "He has no pulse" I heard one say. I started to panic. I started to cry. "CHASE, CHASE, LISTEN TO ME, DON'T DIE ON ME!" An officer pulled me away and assured me everything would be fine. I didn't believe him. I fell to the ground and cried even harder than before. Suddenly I heard the word "CLEAR". My hopes were lifted. "CLEAR" after many tries I heard the best four words of my life."I've got a pulse" Before I could see Chase again he was whisked off to the hospital and all I could see was flashing red lights. I heard nothing else and saw nothing else. I opened my eyes to find a group of people crowed around me. Apparently I passed out.

As I laid in bed that night I thought to myself.

_The hospital will never find out what happened to Chase. Jessa did it. Jessa did it. Jessa did it……._


	3. October 31

October 31

Halloween and I can't go trick or treating. I have too much to do. Chase was released late last night. Just as I thought, the hospital couldn't find anything wrong with him. I decided not to tell Chase it was Jessa that killed him, to save him the stress. We decided to talk to her, so we thought that the freezer would be the best place to go, even though that's where Chase was hurt. I warned him, but he wanted to come with me. So we walked in and I called out. "Jessa, are you there?" No answer. I tried again. And again, no answer. We decided she wasn't there and started for the door. Before we could reach the knob I heard, "Joey, is that you?", it was Jessa, "No," I said, "I'm Kayla and this is Chase," . Jessa replied "I know who Chase is. Can you see me Chase?" I could tell she was confused. "No, he can't," I said, "your dead and only I can see you, I can talk to ghosts." Jessa didn't even think about her answer, "I know that silly, that's why I killed him." Chase blurted out, " THAT'S WHY YOU WHAT?!?" _Did that just come out of Chase's mouth, did he just hear Jessa?_ But before I could answer my question, Jessa spoke. "I killed him so he could see me too, I want more friends." _Ok, so she answered my question._ I was speechless, but apparently Chase wasn't."So now I can see ghosts?" He sounded rather excited. "So your not mad at me?" I said with worry in my voice "For what?" I forgot I didn't tell him I knew it was Jessa that killed him. "I knew that Jessa killed you, well, I didn't know, but I had a hunch." "Why didn't you tell me?" He said. "I didn't want you to get stressed or scared, you did almost die." I was relieved to find a calm tone in his voice "I guess your right, nice call Kayla. Just from now on tell me these things ok?" I was glad he forgave me but we had bigger problems. I said "Jessa, why would you do that?" No answer. Figures, six year olds can't hold their attention for very long. Since Jessa was no longer there we decided to leave. We were wiped after a long day and fell right asleep.


	4. November 1

November 1

Since Chase has seen me talk to ghosts many times, it comes easy to him. Though he hasn't spoken to one since he found out about his powers, he reassured me he will know what to do when the time comes. I believe him. So I sat through school and for the first time, saw that Chase was too excited to pay attention. Thank god we have the next month off. The school is getting knocked down and re-done so they're just skipping a month. Last day of school until December 1st and Chase and I are excited we get all day to figure this Jessa thing out. The day went by relatively fast and on the way home from school ,Chase got a call. Apparently his parents have to go to a big meat convention for a month, so he's staying over at my house. Another reason we can get this Jessa thing rolling along.


	5. November 2

November 2

We were so caught up with the discovery of Chase's newfound gift, we hadn't done the first step in identifying who this Jessa girl is. We checked the online records and found her. Jessa Learly was her name, she died 10 years ago. Apparently they found her dead in the meat freezer along with her brother Joey. They were both in their pajamas, bruised and bloody. That was all we had access to. So we would have to find out the rest from Jessa.


	6. November 3

November 3

"Jessa?" We were standing in the freezer of Mr. Pizzoli's Meat shop. "Jessa?" Chase called out into the darkness. "Chase, Kayla, is that you?" I guess she knew my name. "Yes," I said "Jessa, we know who you are, you died 10 years ago in the this very freezer. Joey died as well." I was afraid to hear her reaction to her brothers death. Her voice seemed rather calm," I know he died, he died before me." I knew this was the time to ask her how it all happened, "How did you die Jessa?" I asked. She started out slow, "One night Joey and I were sleeping in our apartment over our family's meat shop." "Wait wait wait, this meat shop?!?" Chase interrupted her story. "Yes, my daddy owned this meat shop before your daddy brought it." I was becoming impatient, "Go on Jessa, tell us how you died." "So me and Joey were sleeping in our apartment when we heard a noise. Since Joey was my big brother, he wanted to protect me so he said…" Suddenly a boy, about 11 or 12 appeared and said " I said, Jessa, stay up here, I'll go down and see what the noise is, I don't want you to get hurt."

"JOEY!!!" Jessa screamed with joy and hugged him with all her might. '"Hello Jessa, I missed you." I could tell Chase was getting impatient as well because he interrupted their happy reunion and said "So what happened next?" "Well," Jessa continued while holding her older brothers hand. "Joey didn't come down for a while so I went down to see what had happened. I looked all around the shop and couldn't find him anywhere. So I looked in the only place left, the meat freezer. When I walked in Joey was lying on the floor bruised and bloody. A man dressed in all black was standing over him. I asked him if Joey was sleeping and he said that I would be sleeping too in no time at all. Next thing I knew I could walk through walls and nobody could hear me. That was until I met you." " Thank you, I'm glad I met you." I was feeling great! I felt for the first time, my gift had been appreciated. But this journey was not over yet. "Joey, what's your side of this story." Chase sounded interested. "Well" He began, " The first part of Jessa's story is the same. But here's my side. I walked downstairs to see what was going on. When I got down stairs I saw a man in all black. I asked his name and he replied in a deep tone, 'No need to know that young man.' I told him the store closed an hour before he said he knew but that was no matter. I now know the reason he was there. To rob our shop. He saw me as a threat and started to beat me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. He dragged me into the freezer and then…." Joey paused. I knew he didn't want to finish his sentence, so I did. "And then, you died." He lowered his head and replied "Yes". Chase interrupted the mood. "Do you mind if I speak with Kayla privately for a minute?" Before I could answer, Chase grabbed me by the arm and led me out of the freezer. "What's this about?" "We got their story. Great. Now we need to find out why their stuck here and how to get them to go into the light." The light is the place you go when you die, but some ghosts are stuck here because they have some kind of unfinished business. Our job is to get them to go into the light. "Ok, so we have to find out how to get them into the light." I knew I was stating the obvious, it just felt like it needed to be said. So we finished our little "meeting" and walked back into the freezer. Jessa and Joey were just as we left them, sitting on the freezing floor. "Why are you here and not in the light?" Joey answered for the both of them, "Mom and Dad didn't know what happened to us. We want them to know, we want the world to know. All we want is for justice to be served. " Great, just as we thought we would be able to help these ghosts cross over. Now we have to find out who killed them.


	7. November 4

November 4

"So lets go over what we already know about the killer" Chase said from my desk with his pad and pen ready to write. It had been an hour since the conversation with Jessa and Joey and we were in my room going over what we knew. "He killed two innocent little kids" I said laying on my bed. "Thank you captain obvious." I guess he was in the mood to joke, I wasn't.

I shot him a glare." I'm serious"

"Your serious!"

"That's not an insult."

"You're not an insult!"

"Seriously, lets get back to work. Okay, things we know... he is definitely a man. He's relativity tall, has a deep voice, and wanted something from the meat shop."

"Since when does helping ghosts include police work?" Did he really need to be this obnoxious at a time like this?

"Since Jessa and Joey came to us for help." I was surprised how calm I sounded. I counted to ten so I wouldn't blow up at him.

"Okay so I think that the next step would be to check with your dad on who owned the meat shop. After that, we could check the online records to find out who the guy is. Not that the father is the killer, it's just a place to start."

"Fine, but I never knew dealing with killers was part of what I signed up for."

"You didn't sign up for this, and neither did I , we just have to accept it and do our jobs."

"Doesn't this go against any child labor laws?"

" I don't think the government specifies seeing earthbound spirits and helping them child labor."

"Kay I was just kidding"

Kay? A nickname? Cute…

_Focus Kayla Focus_

"Kayla? Do you not like the nickname?"

I shook my head to shake away my thoughts."No, I like it, it's…it's.... cute."

"Cool. Come on Kay, lets go to the shop."

*****

It really did help that Chase was the owner's son because the shop wasn't open this month. His dad was still at the convention. "Ok, we're in the shop. Is there any history or anything on this place that your dad keeps around here?" I guess I should of thought of that _before _we came.

"Actually yeah, he does." Chase started to walk into the back office, I followed. "He keeps a folder of old news papers and stuff in his office , I think." We walked into the office and saw that someone, or someones, had been here. And I don't mean anybody living. The folder was sitting right on the desk.

"Well," I said, "That was easy."

"Thanks Jessa, Joey." Chase said to Jessa and Joey, though they weren't there.

"Chase, you realize they're not here." I spoke too soon, because as if I had called for them, Jessa and Joey appeared in the corner of the dark office.

"Take a look inside the folder" Joey said in a smooth tone.

I started to walk towards the folder but Chase reached it before I had a chance to take more than three steps. I could tell he was anxious by the speed in which he opened it. Inside was three pieces of paper that had started to yellow with age. They were dated 10 years ago to the day. Chase picked up the first one and read the headline aloud.

" Two children found dead in families local meat shop"

I stared at the paper with disbelief. How was it that this was the front page news yet nobody knows who killed Jessa and Joey?

" They had three suspects but nobody had any information on any of them." Jessa sighed. I walked over to comfort her as tears started to well up in her eyes. Instinctively I rested my arm on her shoulder. I quickly realized something felt wrong and I pulled away. Jessa's sadness turned to worry. "What's wrong Kayla, did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just that," I finally realized why I had felt something was wrong, "when I put my hand on your shoulder, It stayed there." I replayed the scene in my mind. My arm had rested on her shoulder just as it would if I touched someone who_ hadn't_ been dead for 10 years.

*****

"Well of course silly." replied Jessa. "Cool!", Chase looked excited, "Kayla, you didn't tell me you could do that!" Chase added in as we crossed over to Joey and started to poke him repeatedly in the forearm. " _I_ didn't know I could do that." I said in a sort of a daze. "Chase! Stop!" Joey shouted as he got irritated from the poking. "No! It's fun!" Chase said. "Stop! Chase!" Yelled Joey as a picture flew from the wall. "Wow! Dude! Sorry!" Chase backed away from Joey with his hands up in surrender. "Th…Th..That wasn't me…." Joey muttered as he looked towards the door. The three of us followed his gaze to find a ghost of a man at the door. He was about 6 feet tall, a black T-Shirt, a black leather jacket and black jeans covered his olive skin. His dark brown hair hung over his eyes, which seemed almost black. He almost seemed cute, except for the fact that I had a rough idea who he was. "You're the one who killed Jessa and Joey," I said boldly, only it came out as a whisper. "

" What is your name?" I said when my voice returned.

"Jeremy Jameson"

"WAIT!" Jessa practically shouted, "JAMESON?!?"

"Yes," Jeremy said, "I'm your uncle."

*****

"You better explain yourself." Joey said, then, more harshly, "Now."

"Fine," Jeremy surrendered. And so began the story of Jessa and Joey's death….

" You're father and I were never close as kids because it was obvious who dad, your grandfather, favored; and that was your father. Oh how I wanted the family meat shop though. Years past and eventually your grandfather died and, no surprise, left your father the meat shop. I vowed I would get that meat shop no matter what. So that's when I hired Vinnie. I told Vinnie to get me the meat shop no matter what. The night of your death, Vinnie was going to snoop around the shop a bit. But when he saw you Joey, he saw you as a threat and, following what I told him, he killed you and your sister. Apparently, Vinnie saw you as a "no matter what" and that's why he killed you. I never meant for this to happen, yes I was jealous of your father, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you two. You are me niece and nephew, I love you two."

"Uh.. .I don't quite know what to say to that…" Jessa relied shakily. "All I want is forgiveness."

"You have it." Jessa and Joey replied simultaneously. "Your mother and father have forgiven me as well so I think that now-" Jeremy started as I finished his sentence by saying softly, "You all can" Chase joined in, "cross over."

"I do believe its time. Are you two ready?" Jeremy held out both of his hands.

Bet before they could go, Jessa walked over to me and gave me a hug, then did the same for Chase. Then she walked over and joined hands with her uncle. Upon seeing this, the tears started rolling down my cheek. Joey then walked over and, just like his sister, hugged me. He made his way over to Chase and started to do the same but, then they realized what they were doing and changed to what I like to call "The Bro Hug". I laughed. "I'll miss you guys." I whispered. " Don't worry," Joey said as he grasped his uncle's free hand, " We'll always be with you." Jessa said. "And thank you" Jeremy added, "from my brother, my sister-in-law, and the three of us." Before any other words could be exchanged they turned and walked away, slowly fading with each step.

*****

Chase and I turned to face each other after a short moment of silence. "You did amazing for your first ghost." I said softly then, correcting myself, added, "ghosts."

"You to Kay, you too……." he, said, his voice getting softer with each word as we both slowly leaned forward AND KISSED! As we finally pulled apart he said, " This is just the first, the first of many." I didn't know if he was talking about ghosts or kisses but, frankly, at this moment in time, it didn't matter. And I don't think it ever will.


End file.
